The invention herein resides in the art of packaging materials. More particularly, the invention relates to webs of bags conducive for implementation with automatic bagging equipment. Specifically, the invention relates to a web of serially interconnected sterile bags adapted for use in an automatic bagging machine, and the method for making such a web.
Presently, automatic bagging machines have become somewhat popular for use in bagging various articles and products. Specifically, such machines are configured to receive a continuous web of serially interconnected bags and to index the bags, one at a time, to a filling, sealing and separating station, where appropriate products may be placed into the bag, the bag sealed, and subsequently separated. Presently know systems utilize plastic film bags for the automated process.
Products being supplied to the medical industry are typically required to be packaged in sterile packaging. In that regard, the industry has come to know a particular matrix of bags consisting of a polyester sheet of film bonded in selected locations to a paper backing to define a matrix of sterile receptacles for receiving medical products. One such matrix is sold under the trade name TYVEK. As shown in the prior art presentation of FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art matrix of sterile pre-opened bags is designated generally by the numeral 10. The matrix is contained upon a continuous sheet that includes a backing sheet of sterile paper or fabric, and a face sheet of appropriate plastic film, such as polyester. The face sheet 14 overlies and is immediately adjacent to the backing sheet 12. A plurality of uniformly positioned U or V shaped bonded regions 16 serve to define a plurality of uniformly positioned and aligned pockets or bags 18. The bonded regions 16 are typically achieved by thermal bonding by the application of heated dies or the like to the composite backing and face sheets 12, 14. Slits 20 are provided in the face sheet 14 bridging the tops of the parallel legs of U or V shaped bonded regions 16 to provide openings into the bags 18, so defined.
In using the prior art structures, the individual bags 18 were cut from the matrix sheet 10, filled, and heat or otherwise sealed across the top just beneath the slits 20. It can be readily appreciated that such a process is time consuming and labor intensive,
There is a need in the art for sterile bags adapted for implementation with automatic bagging equipment to reduce the time, labor intensity and incident costs to such packaging operations.
In light of the foregoing, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide a web of sterile bags for automatic bagging equipment in which a web of sterile pre-opened bags is adapted for implementation with automatic bagging equipment.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a web of sterile bags for automatic bagging equipment obviating the time, labor intensity, and costs otherwise incident to packaging of materials in sterile bags.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a web of sterile bags for automated bagging equipment attained by separating a matrix of pre-opened sterile bags into a web of serially aligned bags, such bags being separated by perforations.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a method by which the prior art arrangement of pre-opened sterile bags which require manual separation, filling, and sealing can be obviated.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a web of sterile bags for use with an automatic bagging machine, comprising: an elongated web of a plastic film face sheet bonded to a paper backing sheet to form a series of pockets; slits in said plastic film face sheet traversing a top end of each said pocket to define a pocket opening; and a series of perforations passing through said face and backing sheets and traversing said elongated web and separating each of said pockets from each other.
Other aspects of the invention are attained by a method for making a web of serially aligned pre-opened sterile bags for use in an automatic bagging machine, comprising: obtaining a web of a matrix of pre-opened sterile bags, said matrix defined by bags positioned in columns and rows; passing said web of a matrix of sterile bags through a perforator, said perforator imparting perforations to said matrix to separate rows of bags from each other while maintaining said matrix intact; passing said web of a matrix of sterile bags through a slitter, said slitter slitting said matrix to separate columns of bags from each and defining a separate independent web for each column; and winding said separate independent webs into rolls.